Canadian Soldier
by Joey Bermuda Ketail
Summary: Draco starts to see someone who isn't him in the mirror. He starts to see memories he never remembered. He starts to feel the pain in his body every second – every War. His hearts starts constricting and it won't stop. He knows he lost something – maybe even someone – But what? Draco!is!Canada. T because of my and future chapters swearing.
1. Man in the Mirror

**Canadian Soldier**

**Summary – Draco starts to see someone who isn't him in the mirror. He starts to see memories he never remembered. He starts to feel the pain in his body every second – every War. His hearts starts constricting and it won't stop. He knows he lost something – maybe even someone – But what? Draco!is!Canada**

Chapter 1 – Man in the Mirror

Panting. He looked in the mirror in front of him. Confusion swarmed in his eyes as he licked his dry lips. Who was that? Why did he look so familiar? Why did he look so forgotten?

Why did he look just like him?

He was only in his fifth year – he shouldn't have to feel so much pressure. He was only a child, as much as he loath to admit it. But it really didn't answer his question as to who was standing in front of him in the mirror?

Blonde hair, just like his. His eyes were slightly different – This guy's eyes were purple, no amethyst, that sounded better, while his was a greyish amethyst. It was a different shade. It looked different to him at least. The guy's hair was curly, so unlike his, which was silky, no magic done and the guy had a curl sticking out of his hair. He was the same height of himself – small. But the weird thing was that this guy had a polar bear by his side – a companion.

'_Kumajirou…'_

Draco thought. If he had _that_ polar bear, that companion, he would name it Kumajirou. It just fit perfectly. But where did he get that name? Why was he even thinking this?! It didn't matter did it? He was hallucination!

Not you aren't.

The word weren't from his mouth, but from the guys.

I have a name.

He needed to get to Madam Pomfrey. He needed sleep. When had he last slept in a healthy manner? It a long time, that was for sure.

Can –

Forget it, Draco, he thought to himself, you just need a nice long rest and you'll be just fine. You'll be okay. Just ignore yourself. Shut down your brain.

But he wasn't talking to himself. Why did he say that? No, he didn't say, he _thought_ that. Not say. The guy had said it, not you.

But he's just a reflection. Don't bloody listen to him; he's not real, just a reflection. Not real, just a reflection –

I'm not just a reflection.

Not real, not real, not real, not real, not real –

I'm you.

Who is he?

I'm you.

He's not real. He's real. Who was he? Don't. Don't think that. He's not real. He's –

I'm Canada.

He's Canada. He's me. I'm Canada? No, that's outrageous! Canada's a country! He's a nation!

Wait, he? No, it. _IT'S_ NOT A PERSON!

Canada isn't him and he isn't Canada. Who is –?

Who was he?

**A/N: Very short chapter but this is only the beginning. I always see those fanfictions where Harry is a nation and to saw it pisses me off is an understatement. I never see one with my second favorite character (Draco. Severus is the best!) And so I wanted to try one out. I will be posting a new fanfiction with the 2p nations and shit but yeah! Very confusing so far but I will right more details on what is happening in future chapter. And yes, Draco is only in fifth year. Sixth year would have been best but I don't want him to leave when that year end – I'd be depressed with myself.**

**By the way, this will be a Yaoi (BL). Vote either…**

**Harry x Canada/Draco**

**Or**

**Prussia x Canada/Draco**

**Canada will be the uke and Harry/Prussia will be the seme. You chose~! I'm on the Harry x Canada/Draco side so that will count but tell me your thoughts! Criticize! Thank you for reading this! I hope you like it and I will most likely update tomorrow for the day after that! Please vote in your review or PM me if you want. Over time, Draco will start looking like Canada. **


	2. Hogwarts - Invisible

**Canadian Soldier**

**Summary – Draco starts to see someone who isn't him in the mirror. He starts to see memories he never remembered. He starts to feel the pain in his body every second – every War. His hearts starts constricting and it won't stop. He knows he lost something – maybe even someone – But what? Draco!is!Canada**

Chapter 2 – Hogwarts –Invisible

Draco woke up in his soft bed. Everything was nice. He had money, fame, he was a Malfoy, and he got what he wanted. All was perfect.

Except for the man in the mirror.

Him, right? Or _'CANADA'_, the supposed him? He shook his head. Forget yesterday night, he thought to himself, to Canada? Or Draco? He doesn't even know anymore. Yesterday was the day that never happened –that's that. Nothing more. Today was simply September 14th, a normal Wednesday.

Homework forgotten.

Draco sighed as he stood up, his pajamas being only a loose, shoulder strap white shirt and knee length red and white boxers. Not what you would expect from a Malfoy but he was himself – not his father despite what other people – mostly Gryffindors – say. Only people (Slytherins) who knew of this were his roommates and Pansy (when she barged into their room and fired questions when she saw his attire). Draco walked into the room's bathroom, shiny per usual despite the gloomy Slytherin dungeon-dorm.

The blond and closed his eyes tiredly, also not wanting to see that man in the mirror. He didn't get much sleep last night just like last summer and during school. He was starting to get used to it but that didn't mean that he like it –

And why was his hair so tangled?!

Opening his eyes, another image met him. It wasn't the man in the mirror, but it was him this time –

And he didn't like what he saw.

His hair, it was slightly like the man in the mirror – curly and reached his shoulders. Wait…what was…the curl thing, oh god…That…_curl thing _was sticking out! What the bloody hell! No, get rid of it!

Draco grabbed his wand and muttered a trembling _'Diffindo'_. The piece of hair that had stuck out like a sore thumb floated lightly, almost invisibly, in the air like it was riding a roller-coaster. Draco caught it in midair and looked at it closely. It was just like the rest of his hair; curly, only this literally had a curl. It scared him slightly. How did his hair turn like this overnight? It wasn't possible.

He sighed as he turned around to get undressed. Suddenly, the door opened and Blaise walked in, a towel in his hand. Draco watched him curiously. Was he going to take a shower? But Blaise didn't even spare him a glance as he started taking off his shirt, showing his stretching muscles. Draco blushed and yelled out his friend's name.

"Blaise! What are you doing?!"

There was an 'Ehh!?' and Blaise pulled back down in shirt, looking around in confusion and shock. Draco frowned. Blaise finally looked right at him but Draco felt as if he wasn't fully being looked at. He was right as Blaise finally spoke, confusion evident in his voice.

"Who said that?!"

_Why did he look so forgotten?_

Forgotten. Yesterday, that man in the mirror looked so forgotten, like no one noticed him, only himself. Blaise.

Draco looked up at his roommate, who was still looking around cautiously. He was being forgotten – by his own friend.

"Blaise. I'm right here." Draco called. For some reason, it came out so naturally. Blaise swerved towards his direction. Relief flooded his face.

"Merlin, Draco, you scared me. How long were you there?" He asked in a gleefully – like everything was alright. Draco opened his mouth and answered before he even knew it.

"I was here the whole time." It came out in barely a whisper and it felt so unbelievably natural. His arms wanted to squeeze something –something furry and big –a companion –Kumajirou.

Blaise looked at him weirdly, almost not catching his answer. Draco also saw him looking at his hair.

"Why's your hair all curly? Was it really that long?" He asked. Draco stayed silent, not really having an answer to the question he asked himself not even five minutes ago. Blaise opened his mouth to fire another question. Draco waited.

But instead of asking, he just shrugged. "I'll leave you alone then. Tell me when you're done." And he walked out whistling. Draco wanted to tell him to stop, not to leave, not to have him leave him alone in the bathroom with the new man in the mirror –him. But then Blaise turned back around. Merlin, was he going to stay –

"And what's with the curl sticking out? I didn't know you liked that style."

He turned back around, never seeing the chaotic and stricken face of Draco. Once the door closed, Draco looked back over to the mirror and looked at himself; the Man in the Mirror.

Blaise was right. The curl was back. Draco sunk to his knees, confused as hell. He knew that that _thing_, that –that, that, _curl_ would come back before he knew it if he cut it off again. Draco sighed as he stood up, removing his clothing and turning on the shower as cold as it could get. That was weird. He usually liked it warm but being cold just felt natural. He felt used to England but Canada –_Canada_ –felt like the place he could truly call home.

.

It was Defense against the Dark Art – Umbridge. She favored him just like any other Slytherin but she paid special attention to him; his father was a Malfoy.

But wasn't he?

Why did he say that? His father was a Malfoy, he was a Malfoy. Was he though? Was he really? Or was he someone else? Was he _Canada _or was he Draco Malfoy? Draco's face scrunched up in confusions and sorrow. Why did this have to happen to him? Why not Potter – He was the special one; he was the Boy-who-lived, the defeater of You-know-who; Lord Voldemort.

That was another thing about his summer. Voldemort. The Dark Lord was residing at his house. Potter was right about Voldemort returning and Draco acknowledged that but he couldn't side with the boy who lived. He was a Slytherin and Potter was a Gryffindor. They hated each other and Draco personally thought that it was stupid but that was that. He couldn't go back in time and change it all. He couldn't make Godric and Salazar love each other. Who knew what would happen?

He finally reached the classroom. Late. But Draco knew that he wouldn't get punished. He was the toads favorite.

He quietly opened the door. Usually he slammed it open to make his presence known but he felt different today. He did want to disturb the class.

No heads had turned. They were all reading the textbooks. Not even Umbridge looked. Draco cleared his throat. Still, no one. And then Umbridge looked up. Finally, she had seen him. He was almost scared that they had, like Blaise, forgotten him –

"What is it, Miss. Granger?"

What? Draco's eyes widened as she looked not at him, but at Granger. She had he hand up in the air, once again. Draco watched silently as they had a quarrel and then Potter got involved, earning him a detention. Still, no one had noticed him. When he was coming here, he didn't even think that this would happen but he was reminded –

He was forgotten.

He wanted to hold something. He felt his own arms tighten around his arms; like he was hugging himself.

He was alone.

Class ended and Potter was the first one out the door. Or rather, the first one to bump into the suffering blond Slytherin. They both fell, bottoms hitting the floor. Everyone, even the Slytherin himself, was surprised.

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell were you doing standing there?!"

His name, or was it, was spit out like garbage; and he was starting to think that it was. He didn't even allow himself to feel proud about it – He felt like it was just any old name. He gulped, his eyes wide, not noticing the other people surround him; Slytherins and Umbridge asking concerning questions and Gryffindors sneering. Suddenly, he had to ask.

"Potter…What color are my eyes…?"

It wasn't the big question he wanted to ask. He really wanted to ask what was wrong with him but the Gryffindor that didn't even know him couldn't answer that – His friends couldn't even answer that. But this was the second question that came to mind. Potter had a confused and shocked, from not earning a sneer from his nemesis, look on his face but answered nonetheless.

"I don't know – Purple?"

Amethyst.

Draco slowly got up, a question from Umbridge ringing in his ears.

"Where were you during class and are you okay, Mr. Malfoy?"

No, he wasn't okay. He was freaking out. "I was feeling…unwell…I went to get some fresh air and it seemed as though time consumed me. I best be going to Madam Pomfrey."

And he left in a daze.

**A/N: There you go! I will try and update as soon as possible! Short but I promise to make the next one longer!**


	3. Harry Potter

**Canadian Soldier**

**Summary – Draco starts to see someone who isn't him in the mirror. He starts to see memories he never remembered. He starts to feel the pain in his body every second – every War. His hearts starts constricting and it won't stop. He knows he lost something – maybe even someone – But what? Draco!is!Canada**

Chapter 3 – Harry Potter

Harry watched as Malfoy left the classroom running.

_Potter…What color are my eyes…?_

He sounded so scared. Harry had never really looked at Draco's eyes before. They were actually…beautiful.

But he was acting differently. Harry didn't know how to put it in words – scared, maybe? Or…

Hermione and Ron came up beside him. Hermione looked lost in thought over the resent event and Ron just looked plain confused.

"What was with Malfoy? He was acting weirdly." Ron stated as they walked to Herbology. Harry was also thinking about how weird Malfoy was acting. Hermione was the one who spoke first before him.

"Did you see his hair? Shoulder length and curly. And his eyes; they were grey, not purple." They stared at the only girl in the Golden Trio. She shrugged.

"Hey, if you need to blackmail, you get all evidence shown." They went back to thinking as they all went in for a group project, Neville joining them. And then they heard it –

"Ah, ah, ah! No, I will choose the groups. Separate, separate!"

Reluctantly, they all separated and watched in horror as Slytherins were paired with Gryffindors. It was finally Harry's turn, the only Slytherin left being...No one.

"Thank Merlin…"

Professor Sprout looked around for a student who could be paired with the boy who lived but there was no one left. She sighed "Well, Mr. Potter, who can be paired with –"

"Professor, I'll be paired with him."

Harry watched in shock as Draco appeared in front of Madam Sprout, his arms wrapping around himself; as if he was protecting himself. The Professor squeaked and jumped back, startled by the Slytherins arrival. She quickly composed herself.

"Oh, then, thank you Mr. Malfoy." She too was clearly surprised by Draco's offer but accepted. Draco looked down; he seemed so much smaller.

"Can you call me Draco, please?" Sprouts eyes widened. Usually, Draco took pride in his family name but here he was giving it up. Nonetheless, she nodded.

Harry looked Malfoy and saw that he wasn't really lying in Umbridge's class – He looked really sick. Harry observed the blond as he walked over to their plant.

Hermione was right; his hair was shoulder length and curly. He actually had one curl sticking out of his hair and he looked as though he needed to squeeze something. It was kind of disturbing to see such a proud student look so small, so hidden.

They both walked over to their station, Harry noticing new things about the Slytherin boy. They started and Harry went in for small talk. The air was uncomfortable but Malfoy was too lost in thought to notice.

"So…" Harry tried to think of something to say. Malfoy looked up at him, watching curiously. It was an expression Harry had never seen before on Malfoy's face. "How long were you there, Malfoy?"

It seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as Malfoy looked back down sadly. What made him so sad? He almost didn't catch what Malfoy said next.

"I was here the whole time."

Harry blanched as he heard the answer. He didn't see Malfoy and he usually always does. Did he need new glasses? He was about to check but a whisper from Malfoy made him almost punch the plant.

"And can you call me Draco…?" It was said in a whisper and Harry almost didn't catch it but he had bad eyesight, no hearing.

"Uh…" He was about to decline but with the pleading look on Malfoy's face, he couldn't. "Sure…sure…Draco…" The small boy brightened up immediately set to his work, humming a song. The…Canadian Anthem…? Then…Canadian Idiot? He had heard it before on Dudley's computer but he didn't think that the _Muggle hating _wizard would know it. And it was more than a little weird seeing his enemy hum.

Herbology ended faster than he had anticipated but he packed up quickly and met Ron and Hermione on the way out and told them about what had happened. They were shocked too and it soon became the mystery that they must find what was wrong with Draco. They looked up ahead of them and saw Blaise and Pansy walking and talking with Draco trailing along behind them. It was generally Draco who would talk in front with the two listening. They could hear the two talking, Draco not even making a sound.

"–And did you see him catch the snitch?! It was bloody awesome in the top row! So much better there!" Pansy nodded in excitement. Quidditch. Blaise looked around, even looking at Draco. The trio listened intently to hear what Blaise was looking for.

"Hey, where's Draco?"

It shocked them but what shocked them even more was that Draco just sighed and hesitantly pulled on Blaise robes. Blaise jumped and looked down to see Draco. His eyes widened.

"Hey, Draco! We were just looking for you! Where were you?" He asked, no dilemma in his voice; like he hadn't just forgotten his friend. Draco sighed and tightened his arms.

"I was…I was here the whole time…" He whispered it and they had barely heard him. Blaise just shrugged and went on to talking. Draco whispered dejectedly.

"I'm just…going to go to the bathroom, eh?" And walked away. The Trio stopped and waited to be alone. They had a free period.

Hermione was first to break the silence that had hugged the air securely. "So…what exactly was that?" They had no answer. Harry spoke.

"We need to find what's wrong with Draco. There's just something different about him. He's not acting like himself and he's being…how to put this –forgotten. It's just…wrong. We need to keep an eye on him." They nodded and the day continued, looking at Draco whenever they could. Tomorrow couldn't come any faster.

.

The Golden Trio shuffled as they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they were almost arriving to eat, Harry muttered a quick reminder.

"Remember, keep an eye on Draco." Hermione nodded but Ron just looked confused at the two of them. Harry was about to ask what was wrong but Ron answered it before he could ask.

"Who?"

It was completely silent as they started at Ron in astonishment. He just shrugged.

"Who are you talking about?" They stared at each other. Hermione gulped.

"You know…Draco…Draco Malfoy?" She squeaked out the question-like statement. Ron was silent or a while, muttering to himself.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, Malfoy…Malfoy…Oh! Him! Yeah, I had forgotten!" Harry and Hermione's eyes swerved towards each other's.

"FORGOTTEN!" They both yelled at the same time. Harry muttered out loud.

"I had forgotten about Draco in Herbology…"

Hermione chimed in. "Professor Sprout had forgotten about Draco."

Ron understood. "The whole class and Umbridge had forgotten about him."

They all yelled together; thank Merlin for no one being around. "And Blaise and Pansy had forgotten about him!"

Harry slouched down, his hand on his chin. "And Ron had just forgotten about him. He's being forgotten. Is this some kind of spell or curse? What's going on? It looks as though he doesn't _want _to be forgotten so _what is it?_" They thought for some minutes until Neville walked up and asked what the bloody hell they were doing slouching and going deep in thought in the middle of the corridor. They ran to get to the Great Hall, taking their seat respectively. They were about to gather food but a delicious aroma filled the Great Hall.

Everyone seemed to have smelled it too and all head turned towards the front of the hall. There, standing like a god making human creations, stood one Draco.

Holding beautifully cooked pancakes.

It was quite a sight and everyone this time had noticed the boy who had started making his way up to Dumbledore, who was drooling with delight. He stared hungrily at the pancakes. He wiped the drool away and licked his lips.

"My dear boy…" Dumbledore was in a daze. "Did the House-elves make that…?" To the school astonishment, Draco shook his head and answered quietly but everyone had heard.

"I did. Would you like one? I need someone to test them out." Dumbledore nodded and Draco set down two pancakes on the Headmasters plate. Dumbledore started to cut them up and everyone watched in interest. Draco set down something else and Dumbledore said out loud what it was.

"Maple Syrup." Draco nodded happily with a smile on his perfectly pale yet stunning face. Draco put just the right amount on the pancakes and Dumbledore took his first bite.

Everyone was holding their breath, even Snape. Draco, who had set the other plate of pancakes on the table, had his hands folded together and was prying. They leaned forward, eager for the Headmasters reaction. Dumbledore chewed slowly and gulped them down. He sat there for a minute.

And started to cry.

Draco started to freak out. "I'm sorry! Do you not like it? I should have known! I'll just–!" Draco was about to clear the plate but the Headmaster held his hand in a stop and looked at him seriously.

"Give me six more."

Draco, dumbfounded but happy, willingly gave more to the Headmaster. He looked at the other teachers.

"Would you like some too?" They all nodded enthusiastically, Snape included, and Draco hummed as he gave them all three each, maple syrup on the side.

Harry looked back at Hermione and Ron, who were looking shocked and in a daze at Draco and the small. They looked back at him. Ron took a breath in and spoke.

"He's too nice and I don't think Lucius would allow him to cook – the Muggle way." They could only nod. Draco hummed as he skipped over to his table to eat his own pancakes, giving some to his friends. Harry sighed as he placed his forehead on his hand.

"This is going to be harder than we thought, huh?" He asked his friends.

They could only nod.

**A/N: I finished this just now and right before school! Wow! And thank you for reading this and to all of my reviewers! I hope you like it! I the next few chapters, it will have more angst. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts on the pairing. I do not have a poll up so either PM me or put it in your review!**

**-Joey Ketail**


	4. Companion –Kumajirou

**Canadian Soldier**

**Summary – Draco starts to see someone who isn't him in the mirror. He starts to see memories he never remembered. He starts to feel the pain in his body every second – every War. His hearts starts constricting and it won't stop. He knows he lost something – maybe even someone – But what? Draco!is!Canada**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Companion –Kumajirou

He had gotten detention.

McGonagall had a cat's eye vision and didn't miss him standing next to the door late. He also knew that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were watching him. He noticed after he gave out his pancakes to most people in the Great Hall. He had made thirty six pancakes and had eaten four pancakes himself; he gave the rest to people in other houses. Draco didn't know why he cooked pancakes or even how. When he left Blaise and Pansy at Herbology, his feet lead him to the kitchen. House-elves were actually pretty nice and he decided to try to cook something the Muggle way. He felt someone's eyes one him while eating and looked up discreetly, seeing a concentrated look on his face. He didn't really care, really he didn't. He kind of expected them to. They had always meddled in things that they weren't involved in and Draco didn't really have a problem with them finding out.

They could think he's crazy, a man in a mirror? Seriously? Even he thought that it was crazy. They'd send him to St. Mungo's and he would be perfectly fine with that –No mirror. He could imagine the Daily Prophet already.

_Draco Malfoy – Crazy?!  
By Rite Skeeter_

_Draco Malfoy was recently stated into St. Mungo's for seeing a 'man in the mirror', as he quotes in his disturbed sleep. First the Boy-Who-Lived, now the only heir of the Malfoy's!? Let's see what Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy, has to say about this bla, bla, bla, –_

And all of that shit. Rite Skeeter can go suck and choke on Merlin's hairy balls for all he cared – all she did was write a bunch of bull shit. She didn't do anything useful really.

Draco sighed as he walked to Hagrid's hut, knocking politely on the door. He was really waiting for Flinch. The current Professor, with Hagrid gone, was inside eating –Draco had to miss lunch for this detention; Flinch wanted to make his suffer. Draco waited in the cold for some minutes – Flinch hadn't heard him, he guessed. He opened the door as quietly as possible; Flinch would make it even worse if he found him coming inside without permission.

Unfortunately, Flinch's cat, Ms. Norris, had meowed at his arrival and suddenly it hit Draco –Flinch was waiting for this moment. He wanted to make Draco's punishment worse. Cursing inside his head, Draco was about to unobtrusively close the door but Flinch had already caught him.

"Ah ha! Mr. Malfoy! Hehehe! Extra punishment for disturbing me, coming inside without permission, and trying to run away from detention! Bad children, bad, bad, bad!" He muttered excitedly while Draco stood in horror. What was this guy going to do to his?!

"Well, well, well, Mr. Malfoy, come with me, come with me." Draco followed the old Squib outside and next to the forest. Draco paled. Flinch was going to through him inside of the Forbidden Forest!

And Draco was right to think that. "Go one, will ya! And don't come back till I call ya!" Draco rushed off, not wanted him to get thrown in there with even more detention and wand taken from him. Thank Merlin Flinch hadn't taken it. Draco faintly heard Flinch muttering to himself –

"Ha! As if I would call him back, those nasty kids. Stupid little –"

And he was cut off. It was total silence, the only sound being the boy's breathing. Draco started to feel paranoid. He looked all different directions, feeling as though something was watching him intensely. He walked forward cautiously; his amethyst eyes flying everywhere. Dumbledore probably didn't know that he was in here without a professor –That or he simply forgotten about him. That was more reasonable.

Draco heard a twig snap and he swerved to the left (or right?) but there was nothing there. He gulped and continued. He walked for what must have been an hour. The sky was invisible to the human eye and darkness started to suffocate him. There was a screech and Draco had to cover his ears, wincing in pain. It soon ended and he sat down, leaning against a too unnaturally tall tree. He whimpered as noise swarmed his ears. He was being paranoid. It was like the Man in the Mirror all over again. He couldn't do this. He couldn't stand this.

Growling.

Draco paused for a second, he hands coming off of his ear just an inch, amethyst eyes wide. It wasn't the kind of growl from the back of an animal's throat. It was a…hungry growl. From the stomach. It wasn't from his; he would know. No it was from something else and it didn't feel dangerous. It felt…playful.

Draco's legs shaking too much but he still stood up. His stomach quenched but he refused to hold it. He, instead, walked forward; to where the growling came from. Draco gulped as he pulled away some branches and peered inside.

It was bear.

But not just any bear, Draco noticed. It was _his_.

It was the Man in the Mirror, Canada's bear; the medium polar bear that stood next to the Man in the Mirror.

It was _his_ bear. It was _his _companion. It was _his _Kumajirou.

Draco nervously chuckled as he walked up to the cry bear, picking him up gently. He petted the beautiful shining white fur. It seemed to brighten the whole dark forest but he knew that it was just his imagination but it felt true. He didn't feel complete but he felt like he had found a piece of himself; his true self.

The polar bear –Kumajirou –pawed at him with sharp yet moderate claws. And then it surprised Draco.

"Food…Hungry…" He cried. Draco stood in astonishment. Not all animal, even wizard animals, talked. There were some rare ones who did talk and there were wizards who talked to animals instead but never a polar bear and Draco had the gut feeling that this polar bear wasn't exactly in the wizard description, but something even more.

Something like him.

He didn't even know what he was himself. He could be a type of animal that no wizard, a _true, real _wizard, has yet to discover and he could disguise as a human and gain the memory of the human child.

And only how he wished it was something as complicated as that.

He was brought out of his musings as Kumajirou pawed and cried at him once more. Draco, ignoring his fear of the Forest, ran. He didn't know where he was running or if he was running deeper into the forest but thankfully, Kumajirou seemed to bring him wonderful luck as he shot head first out of the forest, far from Flinch's resting area, Hagrid's house. He, without any hesitation, jogged over to the kitchens, tickling the fruit on the door. The door allowed him into the kitchen with the rest of the House-elves. They didn't react to bad –Just a bit worried if he was alright and that Kumajirou wasn't hurting him. Draco assured them that he wasn't and thanked them. He quickly and habitually cooked up some pancakes and Maple Syrup. He set down a good set amount of pancakes in front of Kumajirou and his companion started ravishing it. Draco watched with his own small smile, humming a song that came to him –The Canadian anthem. It calmed him and Kumajirou too it seemed if the expression was anything to go by, down. Sometimes, life could be a bitch.

But sometimes, you just love it so much and this as one of those times for Draco.

He watched as Kumajirou ate quickly, throwing anything in his reach in his mouth. When he ran out of pancakes, he cried for more, which Draco gave to him.

Once Kumajirou was finished, Draco scooped him up in his arm and hugged him, smiling. He had waited for this, though he himself haven't realized until now. Kumajirou was here with him, in his arms, and hugging him back. Some minutes passed and Draco just sat down on the small table in the corner of the kitchen, hugging his companion, a House-Elf or two occasionally asking him if he wanted anything to eat, which is when he shook his head. It was peaceful and Draco was lost in his mind.

And then he suddenly gasped and let go of Kumajirou, making him wake and cry, reaching out its small furry paws, searching for his master. Draco reluctantly grabbed the bear back while the bear snuggled in his chest. He sighed. This was so surreal. This shouldn't be happening. This bear was with the Man in the Mirror; Canada. Him. He was in a mirror when Draco first saw him. You can't just hallucinate about a man and a bear, start looking like the man and then you find the bear. This was too crazy. It should be happening. It was impossible.

Sure, Muggles think magic is impossible but when magical people think that something is impossible, it usually was. It was scary that something like this was happening to him –_Why him? _He kept asking himself that but then in just blurs in his mind and everything that people wouldn't expect him to do suddenly seems natural to him. He just…does it. No thought about it.

And it scared him.

Draco stood up, holding Kumajirou tightly though the bear seemed used to it. He bid the House-Elves a goodbye and walked out. He didn't need to think. You just do what you think is right, Draco thought to himself, don't care about what others think. He would just be himself.

Draco reached the Great Hall for dinner. Most of the school was already there except for a few stragglers, including him. Draco walked over to his table and sat next to Blaise, grateful for once that no one noticed him. Half of dinner passed peacefully with no one noticed him and Kumajirou.

That was, until Blaise screamed out loud.

Every head in the Great Hall faced their direction, Golden Trio included. Blaise stared at Draco in shock.

"Draco, what the hell is one your lap?!" Everyone, noticing Draco for the first time, saw the polar bear in his lap. Some panicked and leaped back despite not being near and other were frozen in incomprehension. Draco went to stammer his answer but only then realized that he really had no answer, not to mention the fact that he was pressured with everyone looking at him.

Before he could stammer his answer, Dumbledore stood and strode up to the tiny looking blond. Whispers were heard from around and Dumbledore couldn't help but be astonished and curious.

"Who's that again? The guy with the bear?"

"That slimy Slytherin! Whoever that guy is, he's probably with You-Know-Who. I mean, who breaks the rules and brings a polar bear with them?! I bet it's a Death Eater animagus in disguise!"

And so forth. What confused him was that just about everyone knew who Draco Malfoy was. He was a bully and someone who loves to proclaim his family name.

Or should he change it to 'loved'?

Most of the whisperers where ones who Draco has bullied and they didn't even know who he was now?

But back to the matter at hand.

Draco's arms started to tremble. He knew what Dumbledore was going to do. He didn't want him to take his only friend away. Draco stood up when Dumbledore reached him.

"Mr. Malfoy, you should know that the only animals allowed in Hogwarts are owls, toads, and rats, correct?" Draco could do nothing but nodded quietly and look at the ground. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. He had expected a, 'I am allowed to. My father said I could. My father will hear about this!', and defiance, not submission. This wasn't like Draco Malfoy and Dumbledore was suspicious.

"I-I, um, I don't –uh," Draco was speechless. He didn't know what to say but he didn't want to let them take Kumajirou. Dumbledore sighed. He raised his wand and the bear floated up and out of Draco's arms. Draco cried out and went to reach for the bear, which had woken up from the lift and started crying.

"Kumajirou!" Draco jumped to catch his companion but missed. Kumajirou started thrashing. Tears welled in beautiful amethyst eyes. "Let him go! He's not hurting anybody!" Dumbledore was surprised by the love in his voice and looked at the glossy eyes of the Slytherin. Then the bear surprised everyone.

"Wahh! Let me go. Canada. Canada. I'm hungry! Get me down! Canada!" It wasn't that uncommon for a magical animal to talk but it was never heard of for a Muggle type looking polar bear to talk. Everyone's astonished eyes were on the talking bear and Draco took the distraction to his side. He ran up to the bear, jumped using the table, grabbed him on the leg, and pulled him down. He hugged the bear, landing harshly on his knees but made no wince, as Kumajirou savored the comfort of his master.

"I'm hungry! Pancakes. Feed me pancakes!" Kumajirou sniffed. Draco hugged his companion back, sniffing as well.

"Okay, okay. I still have some pancakes and maple syrup. We'll get you some of that, eh? How do you like that?" Draco asked gently and Kumajirou nodded. He smiled. The bear spoke.

"Who are you?" Draco smiled, closing his eyes and breathing into the top of Kumajirou's furry head.

"Canada. I'm Canada, your owner."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you like the angst chapter. I had the thought of the scene with Dumbledore, Kumajirou, and Draco for a while. I'm going to call Draco 'Draco' and not Canada unless he's all confused. I hope you like it though and review if you can!**

**-Joey Burmuda Ketail**


End file.
